ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars: The Force Awakens
IG-88's Adventures of Star Wars: The Force Awakens is the seventh installment of the IG-88's Adventures of Star Wars Saga by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Approximately 30 years after the second Death Star was destroyed, Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi, has disappeared. The First Order has risen from the fallen Galactic Empire and seeks to eliminate Luke and the Republic. The Resistance, backed by the Republic and led by Luke's twin sister, Leia Organa, opposes them while searching for Luke to enlist his aid. Resistance pilot Poe Dameron meets village elder Lor San Tekka on the planet Jakku to obtain a map to Luke's location. Stormtroopers and Horde Of Darkness members under the command of Kylo Ren and The Undertaker destroy the village and capture Poe. Poe's droid BB-8 escapes with the map, and encounters a scavenger, Rey, at a junkyard settlement. IG-88 and his Squad also meet with Rey during a vacation on Jakku. Ren and Undertaker torture Poe and learns of BB-8. Stormtrooper FN-2187, unable to kill for the First Order, frees Poe and they escape in a stolen TIE fighter; Poe dubs FN-2187 "Finn". They crash on Jakku, and Finn appears to be the only survivor. He encounters Rey, BB-8, and the 88 Squad, but the First Order and Horde Of Darkness track them and launch an airstrike. Several TGWTG Squad members get involved, but the gang flee the planet in a stolen, rundown ship, the Millennium Falcon. The Falcon breaks down, and is soon captured by a much larger ship, piloted by Han Solo and Chewbacca, who reclaim their former vessel. Han explains that Luke tried to rebuild the Jedi Order but went into exile after a student turned to the dark side and destroyed all that Luke had built, much to the Squad's shock, who didn't know about this till now. Gangs led by Mandark seeking to settle debts with Solo board the ship and attack, but the gang escape in the Falcon. Mandark informs the First Order and The Horde Of Darkness of Han's involvement. The Falcon crew arrive at the planet Takodana and meet in a cantina belonging to Maz Kanata, who can help BB-8 reach the Resistance, but Finn wants to flee on his own. Rey and The Squad are drawn to a vault and finds the lightsaber that belonged to Luke and his father before him. She experiences disturbing visions and flees into the woods. Maz gives Finn the lightsaber for safekeeping. At the First Order and Horde Of Darkness's Starkiller Base, a planet converted to a superweapon capable of destroying star systems, Supreme Leader Snoke and The Undertaker order General Hux to use it for the first time. It destroys the Republic capital and its fleet and Hux and AVGN declare the end of the Republic. Snoke tells Ren that to overcome the call of the Light Side of the Force, Ren must kill his father, Han Solo. The First Order and Horde Of Darkness, led by The Nostalgia Critic and AVGN, attack Takodana. Han, Chewbacca, The 88 Squad, and Finn, who uses the lightsaber in the fight, battle The Horde Of Darkness and First Order. They are saved by Resistance X-wing fighters led by Poe and IG-82, but Rey is captured and taken to Starkiller Base. Ren and AVGN interrogate Rey, but she resists his mind-reading. Discovering she too can use the Force, she escapes her cell with a Jedi mind trick on a stormtrooper (Daniel Craig). Han, Chewbacca, Finn, BB-8, and The Squad arrive at the Resistance base on D'Qar, where they meet Leia and the droids C-3PO and R2-D2, the latter of whom has been inactive since Luke's disappearance. They also learn that BB-8's map to Luke's location is incomplete. As Starkiller Base prepares to fire on D'Qar, the Resistance and Squad devise a plan to lower the planetary shield so their fighters can attack. Leia urges Han to return their son alive. Using the Falcon, Han, Chewbacca, Finn, and The Squad infiltrate the base. They lower the shield, find Rey, set explosives, and encounter Ren. Han confronts Ren, calling him by his birth name, Ben, and implores him to abandon the dark side. Though conflicted, Ren kills Han. Chewbacca shoots Ren and sets off the explosives, allowing the Resistance X-wing fighters led by IG-86, IG-82, Poe, and Star Fox to attack the weapon and start a chain reaction that destroys Starkiller Base. The injured Ren as well as The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, The TGWTG Squad, and several Horde Of Darkness members pursue Finn, Rey, and The 88 Squad to the surface. The Squad fights off The Horde Of Darkness, while Finn battles Ren with the lightsaber, but is wounded. Rey takes the lightsaber and fights Ren. She overpowers him with the Force and wounds him before they are separated by a fissure. The Horde Of Darkness escape with Ren in tow. Snoke and Undertaker order General Hux to evacuate and bring Ren to him, while Rey, Chewbacca, Finn, and The Squad escape in the Falcon. On D'Qar, the Resistance celebrates while Leia, Chewbacca, Rey, and The 88 Squad mourn the death of Han Solo. R2-D2 awakens and reveals the rest of the map, which Rey follows with R2-D2, Chewbacca, and The 88 Squad to an island on a distant planet. She finds Luke and offers him the lightsaber. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA